Cinq fois Naomi avait rêvé d'Emily
by allis-lcw
Summary: Cinq fois Naomi avait rêvé d'Emily avant que cela ne soit plus nécessaire.


-1_Cinq fois Naomi avait rêvé d'Emily_

**Série : **_Skins 3_

**Diclaimer : **_Skins_ et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter dans un but non lucratif. En revanche l'idée de l'histoire sort tout droit de mon petit cerveau donc si vous voulez l'utiliser (je ne vois pas bien pourquoi, mais bon) demandez-le moi avant.

**Spoiler : **Saison 3

**Statut : **Finie

**Rating : **K+

**Genre : **Général, Romance

**N/A : **Oneshot écrite pour 6variations sur lj.

Un grand merci à leely37 pour son aide à la conjugaison dans cette fic.

**Résumé : **Cinq fois Naomi avait rêvé d'Emily avant que cela ne soit plus nécessaire.

La première fois que Naomi avait rêvé d'Emily, elle l'avait mis sur le compte de la nouveauté.

Emily et Katie par extension (déjà à cet instant elle aurait du se douter que quelque chose n'était pas _normale_ dans sa formulation. Ce n'était pas Katie qui était l'extension de Emily, mais Emily qui était celle de Katie. Du moins c'est ainsi que les autres les percevaient. Emily était la petite fille sage qui ne parlait que très peu, qui s'effaçait derrière l'assurance de sa sœur. Mais Naomi ne le voyait pas de cette façon, même si elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer) venaient d'arriver dans la même école qu'elle. L'année avait déjà démarré mais les jumelles étaient venues quelques semaines après tout le monde. Naomi n'était pas bien sûre d'en connaître la raison et étant donné l'état de son cercle social elle n'était pas prête d'y voir plus clair à ce sujet.

Cette arrivée l'avait perturbée sans qu'elle ne soit parvenue à comprendre pourquoi. Le soir elle avait eu du mal à se détacher de l'image d'Emily et de son sac violet. Elle était presque passée inaperçue derrière la figure de Katie mais Naomi n'avait vu qu'elle. Elle s'était dit que c'était sûrement du à son goût exaspérant de vouloir aider les plus faibles et à corriger les injustices, mais lorsque les joues d'Emily avaient légèrement rougi au moment où elle avait du s'adresser à la foule de garçons que Katie monopolisait, Naomi avait tout oublié de la classe vers laquelle elle se dirigeait à l'origine et son monde s'était écroulé, ne laissant que la vision de la petite nouvelle aux joues rougies. Elle n'était revenue à elle seulement lorsqu'un élève l'avait bousculé dans le couloir.

Le soir de cette première rencontre, Emily était apparue dans ses rêves pour la première fois. En se réveillant Naomi ne se souvenait pas des détails, mais elle avait en tête de vagues images d'Emily assisse à côté d'elle dans une salle de cours, dans sa salle de cours, et que surtout, d'Emily lui souriant chaleureusement.

La deuxième fois que Naomi avait rêvé d'Emily était bien différente de la première.

Plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés depuis son dernier rêve d'Emily, et à vrai dire elle ne pensait pas très souvent à elle. Elles n'étaient pas dans les mêmes classes et n'avaient pas les mêmes horaires de cantines, ce qui réduisait considérablement la possibilité de rencontre entre les deux filles. Mais ce jour-là, Naomi avait un professeur malade. Elle avait décidé de passer son heure libre à étudier dehors. Le temps était étrangement doux cette semaine-là et tout le monde en profitait, cependant à cette heure Naomi était assurée d'avoir du calme dans la cour, étant en pleine heure de classe. Seulement rien ne s'était déroulé comme prévu.

Katie et Emily semblaient également avoir une heure de libre, et elles aussi avaient décidé de la passer dehors. Lorsque Emily était sortie du bâtiment Naomi avait cru qu'elle allait avoir une crise cardiaque. Elle avait oublié de respirer pendant plusieurs longues secondes alors qu'Emily était en train de rejoindre Katie dans la direction opposée au banc sur lequel Naomi se trouvait. Emily portait une jupe bien trop courte pour la saison et un chemisier qui épousait parfaitement ses formes. Naomi n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau et d'aussi merveilleux dans sa vie, elle en était convaincue.

Après plusieurs secondes à regarder fixement la figure d'Emily, elle avait fermé les yeux aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait avant de les ouvrir de nouveau pour vérifier que ce n'était pas une illusion. Et ça ne l'était pas. Elle s'était alors forcée à replonger ses yeux dans les mots du texte qu'elle avait posé sur ses genoux. Cela ne pouvait pas être bon de contempler Emily à ce point. Son rythme cardiaque était d'ailleurs en accord avec elle car son cœur battait beaucoup trop vite et cela ne pouvait rien augurer de bon.

Lorsqu'elle était rentrée chez elle quelques heures plus tard, sa mère l'avait regardée étrangement. Elle lui avait posé une question, mais Naomi était encore hantée par la vision d'Emily. Cela la dérangeait parce qu'elle n'en comprenait pas le sens et surtout elle n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur rien d'autre que cette image.

Elle était allée ce coucher tôt cette nuit-là, ne voulant pas rester éveillée plus longtemps. Mais ses songes en avaient décidé autrement et Naomi rêva du corps d'Emily, de ses jambes qui lui semblaient si parfaites, de son chemisier qui aurait pu devenir transparent si seulement il avait plu. Naomi se réveilla en sursaut au milieu de la nuit, son cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, et pourtant elle n'avait pas fait de cauchemar, elle en était persuadée car elle se sentait merveilleusement bien. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de son rêve. Il lui échappait avec chaque seconde qui passait, et si elle essayait de faire l'effort de s'en souvenir, il disparaissait encore plus rapidement de sa mémoire.

La troisième fois que Naomi avait rêvé d'Emily ce n'était pas de sa faute à elle. Tout était de la faute à Emily et elle lui en voulait plus que tout au monde.

La fin de l'année était arrivée. Naomi avait réussi à presque oublier la figure d'Emily lorsque les beaux jours étaient revenus. Elle s'était trouvée un petit ami (même si elle ne se souvenait même plus de comment cela était arrivé, mais elle avait un petit ami) et tout le monde paraissait heureux. Les images d'Emily s'étaient atténuées dans son esprit, ne pas la voir souvent avait d'ailleurs considérablement aidé.

Ce soir-là son petit ami avait décidé d'aller à la fête organisée par un de ses amis pour célébrer la fin de l'année scolaire. Naomi avait suivi. Elle n'en avait pas réellement eu envie, mais elle savait que c'était ce qu'elle était supposée faire, alors elle était venue. Elle savait que les gens qu'elle fréquentait à cause de son petit ami ne faisaient pas partis du cercle social de Katie, et donc il y avait peu de chance de croiser Emily à cette soirée. Mais c'était sans compter sur Katie. Celle-ci n'était pas du genre à manquer une fête juste parce qu'elle n'avait pas reçu d'invitation formelle. Ou qu'est-ce qu'elle en savait, elle avait peut-être été invitée. Elle était après tout devenue la fille la plus populaire de leur collège en très peu de temps, et avait su garder cette position tout le long de l'année.

Lorsque Naomi était arrivée à la fête, elle s'était automatiquement dirigée vers les boissons, perdant son petit ami dans la foule bien assez rapidement. Elle s'était alors installée près du bar pour de bon et avait observé la foule qui dansait au milieu du salon, en sirotant un verre d'alcool quelconque. Une heure s'était écoulée ainsi avant que Katie ne fasse son apparition. Avec Emily.

Naomi l'avait repéré en une fraction de seconde et son cœur avait encore décidé contre son gré de battre plus fort qu'à son habitude dans sa poitrine. Alors Naomi était sortie dans le jardin, loin d'Emily et de ses cheveux nouvellement rouge et si parfait que Naomi avait eu une soudaine envie d'y glisser sa main pour en sentir le contact le long de ses doigts. Elle était sortie avec une bouteille de bière à la main et l'avait avalée en trop peu de gorgées avant de la lancer rageusement au loin, espérant ainsi laisser échapper sa colère. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son corps avait décidé de lui désobéir à la simple vue de cette fille, et elle ne voulait pas le comprendre car cela ne pouvait pas être quelque chose de bien. Il devait forcément y avoir quelque chose qui allait de travers avec elle. Emily n'était pas populaire, Emily était timide, Emily était à Katie, Emily était une fille. Une fille ! Naomi avait shooté rageusement dans l'herbe, envoyant valser un tas de terre au loin avant de s'asseoir sur le sol. Elle devait se calmer, ce n'était pas normal qu'elle réagisse comme cela, que son corps prenne le contrôle et qu'elle se mette en colère sans raison. Ce n'était pas normal, pas normal, pas normal…

Elle avait pris une longue inspiration pour tenter de se détendre et c'est alors qu'elle avait entendu une voix si familière et pourtant si peu entendue :

-Bonsoir.

Elle avait tourné son visage pour découvrir Emily, lui souriant. Elle avait dû réunir toute son énergie pour ne pas sourire, et surtout ne pas répondre. Au début de l'année elle n'avait voulu que cela, parler avec Emily, mais les mois s'étaient écoulés et les choses avaient changé. Emily n'était pas bonne pour elle. Elle le savait à présent et elle ne devait pas socialiser avec elle. C'était important. De plus, lorsque les cours allaient reprendre elle n'allait plus la voir. Naomi avait demandé à sa mère pour changer d'établissement. Cette dernière n'avait pas encore accepté, mais Naomi était presque certaine qu'elle pouvait la convaincre. Elle le lui avait demandé sur un coup de tête, quelques semaines plus tôt, alors qu'elle s'était aperçue une fois de plus des dérèglements de son corps à la simple vue d'Emily. Elle avait alors décidé que ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne chose et qu'il fallait qu'elle s'en éloigne au plus vite. Elle avait demandé à sa mère pour changer d'établissement scolaire et avait soudainement eu un petit ami.

-Naomi, c'est ça ?

Elle s'était perdue dans ses pensées et ne s'était pas aperçue qu'Emily s'était assisse à côté d'elle, beaucoup trop près d'elle. Elle avait voulu se déplacer mais n'en avait pas trouvé la force.

-Oui.

Elle avait essayé de répondre sèchement, mais sa voix n'avait pas suivi la commande de son cerveau, et au lieu de cela les mots s'étaient écrasés dans sa gorge et étaient sortis en un son étrange.

-Il fait bon ce soir.

Naomi avait tourné son visage vers Emily. Elle avait les yeux rivés vers le ciel, regardant les étoiles. Son visage était calme et souriant, ne laissant rien trahir de ses pensées. Naomi avait suivi son exemple et avait levé la tête vers le ciel, espérant que son silence ferait partir l'autre jeune fille. Elle n'osait pas se lever elle-même. C'était comme si elle était clouée au sol, comme si son corps lui ordonnait de ne pas partir et il n'y avait absolument rien qu'elle puisse y faire. Et puis de toute façon elle était arrivée en première, ce n'était pas à elle de quitter les lieux.

Elle avait déglutit difficilement et s'était forcée à ne pas bouger d'un millimètre. Naomi ne savait pas combien de temps elle était restée dans cette position, ni combien de temps Emily l'avait regardé fixement en silence avant qu'elle n'ait tourné la tête vers elle. Elle avait été surprise de voir son visage si proche du sien, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait là, si près. Elle ne se souvenait pas qu'elle s'était assisse si proche.

Il y avait une expression neutre dans son visage mais ses yeux, ses magnifiques yeux marrons brillaient d'une tendresse et d'un désir qui avaient rendu Naomi incapable de formuler une seule pensée cohérente. Son visage s'était approché de celui de Naomi et sans rien y comprendre ses lèvres s'étaient retrouvées sur les siennes. Naomi avait instinctivement fermé les yeux. Elle n'avait pas rejeté Emily, mais au contraire elle l'avait laissée faire. Elle avait senti des mains se poser sur son corps et elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de se pencher vers Emily. Elle avait été en train de perdre tout contrôle, tout repère, mais à cet instant précis elle n'en avait rien eu à faire. Elle était bien, beaucoup trop bien.

-Emily !

Cette dernière avait fait un bon en arrière, brisant leur étreinte, et tout était devenu flou dans l'esprit de Naomi. Katie avait soudainement été présente, en train de lui crier dessus, de l'attraper par le col de sa chemise alors qu'Emily avait été rejetée un peu plus loin, les yeux rivés au sol. Naomi avait mis une longue minute avant de retrouver ses fonctions et réussir à répondre à Katie au moins aussi énergiquement qu'elle. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle disait, les mots sortaient automatiquement et avant qu'elle ne l'ait réalisé, elle était en train de se diriger hors du jardin, hors de la maison. Loin d'ici. Loin d'Emily.

Une fois dans la rue elle s'était mise à courir aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait jusque chez elle. Elle s'était effondrée en pleurs sur son lit sans rien y comprendre. Elle détestait Emily. Elle la détestait plus que tout au monde. C'était comme si elle était une présence maléfique qui prenait un malin plaisir à détruire son monde alors que les choses allaient mieux pour elle. Elle avait envie de frapper Emily, de lui crier dessus, de l'insulter de tous les noms et de la faire disparaître de sa vie. Mais au lieu de cela, elle s'était écroulée de fatigue et avait rêvé d'Emily. Elle avait rêvé de ses lèvres contre les siennes, de ses mains sur son corps, de la proximité de leurs corps… de ce qui aurait pu arriver si Katie n'était pas intervenue. Lorsqu'elle s'était éveillée le lendemain matin, elle ne se souvenait plus de son rêve, mais elle n'arrivait plus à détester Emily aussi violemment que la veille au soir.

La quatrième fois que Naomi avait rêvé d'Emily elle avait cru qu'elle s'était débarrassée d'elle à jamais et qu'elle pourrait vivre en paix. Mais elle s'était trompé. Emily était de nouveau dans la même école qu'elle et son année s'annonçait déjà comme un désastre. Il y avait ce Cook, plus stupide que n'importe qui qu'elle connaissait et en plus de cela il y avait Emily et Katie (elle n'arrivait toujours pas à citer Katie en premier). Emily avait passé un temps absolument incalculable à l'observer et à reprendre son emprise maléfique sur elle. Et Naomi lui en voulait. Pourquoi, pourquoi avait-elle choisi cet établissement plutôt qu'un autre ? Elle avait tout Bristol et même au-delà mais non, il avait fallu qu'elle investisse l'espace personnel de Naomi encore une fois. Et par ce qu'elle avait pu voir, Naomi était persuadée qu'Emily et encore moins Katie allait la laisser en paix. Mais elle n'allait pas changer d'établissement encore une fois à cause d'Emily. Cette fois elle allait la combattre. Elle avait grandi, mûri et elle était plus forte, elle était préparée et savait à quoi s'attendre. Elle saurait la repousser.

Le soir, lorsqu'elle était rentrée chez elle et que sa mère l'avait questionnée sur ce début d'année, Naomi avait simplement répondu que c'était encore un établissement de crétins mais que son professeur de politique avait peut-être une chance de rendre l'année à peu près supportable. Sa mère s'apprêtait à répondre à ce commentaire mais quelqu'un l'avait soudainement interpellée et Naomi avait décidé d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre, loin des fous qui peuplaient sa maison.

Cette nuit-là Emily avait envahi ses rêves, elle était une présence à tout ce que Naomi faisait. Elle était toujours là, en arrière plan et elle semblait se rapprocher toujours un peu plus, toujours un peu plus près de Naomi.

La cinquième fois que Naomi avait rêvé d'Emily ses barrières étaient en train de fondre mais Naomi faisait un bon travail pour l'ignorer et se prétendre encore bien forte face à la fragile figure d'Emily.

Sans bien réaliser le processus qui avait pris place, Naomi semblait avoir été intégrée au groupe dans lequel se trouvait également Emily et Katie. Mais cela ne la dérangeait pas réellement. Ce n'était pas qu'elle aimait ces nouveaux amis d'un amour sans borne, mais elle se sentait étrangement bien dans ce groupuscule. Elle avait l'étrange impression de ne pas être à sa place tout en y étant. Il y avait comme un aimant plus puissant qu'elle qui l'attirait encore et toujours dans leurs fêtes, et elle ne pouvait que suivre le mouvement. Et puis cela lui permettait de ne pas passer plus de temps que nécessaire dans sa maison de fous. Sa mère avait encore décidé d'accueillir les premiers venus, sans se déranger pour consulter l'avis de sa fille.

Ce jour-là c'était Pandora qui avait organisé une pyjama party. Naomi n'avait pas la moindre idée à quoi s'attendre mais elle y était allée. Cela lui avait donné une excuse de socialisation. Mais rien ne s'était passé comme prévu. Emily avait été là elle aussi, elle lui avait dit qu'elles allaient devoir passer l'année ensemble et qu'elles ne pourraient pas s'éviter constamment. Sans bien comprendre pourquoi cela calma Naomi en un instant et elle ne vit plus aucune raison de partir loin d'Emily. C'était comme si cette dernière venait de lui donner une excuse pour rester, comme si elle venait de lui dire qu'elle n'était pas maléfique et qu'elle n'allait pas lui sauter dessus. Alors Noami était restée. Et les choses s'étaient plutôt bien déroulées, jusqu'aux brownies… Ce n'était pas que les choses s'étaient dégradées mais Naomi avait fait tomber toutes ses barrières et avait laissé Emily l'embrasser. Elle avait même répondu à ses baisers. Elle s'était laissée faire et elle avait aimé le contact des lèvres d'Emily contre les siennes, de son corps contre le sien dans le château gonflable. Elle aurait pu rester ainsi des heures et des heures ne voyant aucun problème à ses actions puisque de toute façon tout était de la faute des drogues, et Emily lui avait assuré qu'elle n'allait pas lui sauter dessus. Ce n'était donc qu'un jeu, qu'un moment d'abandon et de rigolade. Rien d'un jeu. Rien qu'à cause de la drogue. Mais lorsque la main d'Emily s'était glissée sous son t-shirt, caressant tendrement son ventre avant de monter vers ses seins, le cerveau de Naomi avait allumé une lumière rouge. Cela allait beaucoup trop loin, Emily était en train de rompre ses paroles. Elle n'allait pas la laisser tranquille et Naomi était tombée dans un piège, un piège si bien ficelé qu'elle n'y avait vu que du feu. Mais à ce moment elle voyait clair de nouveau et il lui fallait partir. Vite. Loin.

Alors elle avait fuit l'enceinte du jardin de Pandora et était rentrée dans sa chambre le plus vite possible, se fichant bien de ses vêtements, se fichant bien de ses pieds nus. Elle était entrée en tornade chez elle, montant directement dans sa chambre et ne laissant à personne le temps de la voir ou de lui adresser la parole. Elle s'était effondrée sur son lit en larmes. Elle avait été stupide, si stupide qu'elle s'en voulait. C'était de sa faute, elle s'était laissée avoir, elle s'était laissé capturer comme une idiote. Elle se dégouttait elle-même pour avoir été si faible et avoir laissé les drogues prendre le dessus sur son cerveau de cette façon.

Elle avait fini par s'endormir à bout de force, ne trouvant plus les ressources suffisantes pour pleurer et s'en vouloir. Dans son rêve, Emily était là, elle lui souriait, elle la prenait par la main, elle collait son corps au sien, elle l'embrassait, elle la rendait incroyablement heureuse…

A son réveil, elle ne se souvenait de rien d'autre qu'une joie immense à travers tout son corps, une chaleur incompréhensible et un sentiment d'apaisement intense.

La sixième fois… Non. Il n'y eut pas eu de sixième fois. Il n'y eut pas besoin d'une sixième fois.

Emily était près d'elle, devant ce feu de camp improvisé. Elle lui prenait la main et Naomi se sentait bien, incroyablement bien. L'alcool l'aidait à se réchauffer, mais au contact de la peau d'Emily elle sentait la sienne prendre feu. Rien ne lui semblait réel ici, et pourtant tout était parfaitement vrai et elle le savait. Elle savait aussi qu'elle ne devrait pas se laisser aller ainsi mais elle se sentait tellement détendue et surtout elle n'avait plus envie de se battre, pas cette fois. Alors elle arrêta de se battre, rien que pour un instant.

Emily était parfaite, Emily était là pour elle. Elle réussissait à la faire rire, réellement rire, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis bien trop longtemps. Elle lui offrait un échappatoire, elle lui offrait un peu de paix. Elle ne faisait rien d'autre. Elle n'essayait pas de l'embrasser ou de lui sauter dessus et Naomi se sentait en sécurité ainsi près d'elle. Elle se sentait en paix, elle n'était plus menacée et peut-être qu'elle était encore en train de tomber dans un piège mais elle n'en avait rien à faire à cet instant. Emily était là. Elle était là aussi et tout ses pensées s'effaçaient alors que la fumée imprégnait sa gorge.

Et son corps prit brusquement le dessus, lui ordonnant d'arrêter de penser, et elle embrassa Emily, la laissa la toucher et lui enlever ses vêtements. Et sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait des images de rêves lointains lui revinrent en mémoire. Des rêves d'Emily. Des rêves de collège, des rêves plus récents. Mais toujours Emily. Toujours un sentiment de paix et d'amour. Soudainement il n'y eut plus aucun problème, plus aucun piège, plus rien de maléfique. Tout cela n'avait été que de fausses allégations de son esprit pour prétendre qu'Emily était mauvaise, alors que de toute évidence elle ne l'était pas, elle ne pouvait pas l'être. Sans plus penser, Naomi succomba entièrement aux mains chaudes, brûlantes, d'Emily contre sa peau nue, aux lèvres d'Emily contre sa peau nue. Comme une sensation de paradis.

allis

16h51

02/04/2010


End file.
